


Unspoken Doubts And Timeless Love

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hongjoong is an idiot, hongjoong is stressed, jongho best baby, mingi and wooyoung best boys, seonghwa is a worried mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Hongjoong doubts the children's love for him, but is so, so very wrong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	Unspoken Doubts And Timeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

Seonghwa quietly walked back into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He let out a small sigh, running his hand over his face. He shuffled over to the bed and climbed onto it, sliding under the covers next to his husband. 

“Kids are finally down, at least I hope they are.” He joked, a small chuckle escaping him. He looked to Hongjoong, who was scribbling away in a sketchbook. “Joong?” He called out, finding it odd that the younger didn’t even try to respond to him, let alone give him a smile. 

“What?” Hongjoong replied snappily, not even bothering to look up from the figure he had scribbled onto the paper. 

Seonghwa frowned deeper, moving to face his husband with his brows pinched together. “Joong, what’s wrong?” He asked, leaning closer to try to meet the male’s eyes. 

“It’s nothing, Seonghwa, drop it.” He shut his sketchbook and placed it on the bedside table. “Do your job and worry about the children.”

Hongjoong clicked off the lamp and laid down with his back to his husband. He pulled the covers up to his chin, leaving Seonghwa sat in the darkness with the blankets pooling around his waist. The elder sighed and laid down, facing his partner’s back. He pressed his nose to the blankets, pushing the sinking feeling in his gut away. He rarely fought with Hongjoong and even when they did fight it was over meaningless things. This was different. Hongjoong never just brushed him off and turned away from him. They always slept in each others arms, it had been like that since Yunho was born, anything but that felt wrong. He fiddled with his wedding band and engagement ring, staring down at them. He sighed softly to himself, weighing his options before getting up. He carefully made his side of the bed before leaving as quietly as he could. 

Seonghwa made his way downstairs, walking on his tip-toes as to not wake up the children. He took a look around before breathing out a long sigh. Time to do one of the things he did best: clean.

He wiped down the kitchen counters and shove, wiped out the microwave, cleaned out the fridge, and scrubbed the floor before moving on to the living room. There he put away all the toys and art supplies scattered over the floor, dusted off the TV stand and their DVD rack, he even fluffed up all the couch cushions. His cleaning escapades were interrupted by familiar cries from upstairs. With a sigh, he dusted his hands off on his pajama pants and made his way upstairs. 

The little blue clock on Jongho’s wall let the mother know it was nearing 12 am, he hadn’t even noticed he was cleaning for almost three hours. Seonghwa hushed his son, hating the sight of big teardrops falling down his round cheeks.

“Baby, was it another nightmare?” He cooed, climbing into the crib and laying down with his legs bent at the knees. Jongho flopped down onto his chest from where he had previously been standing at the railing.

The crib wasn't particularly comfortable, but he could manage for a night. He placed a hand on Jongho’s back and used the other to guide his pacifier back into his mouth. He pet his youngest child’s black hair, smiling at the way tiny fists curled into his loose t-shirt. 

“Don’t be scared, Mommy’s right here and I love you so so much.” Seonghwa whispered, brushing the leftover tears from Jongho’s cheeks. 

He found himself getting drowsy with the warmth of his son pressed against him. He slowly fell asleep to the feeling of Jongho’s heart beating against him and the child’s little hands holding his shirt tighter. 

♡♡♡

Seonghwa was woken up in the morning by a little hand patting his cheek, then another pulling at his hair. He furrowed his brows and slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. He turned his head, met with Wooyoung and Mingi’s grinning faces as they pat him and pulled his hair through the bars of Jongho’s crib.

“What time is it…?” He mumbled sleepily, looking at the clock on Jongho’s wall.

8:54 am.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he sat up, causing Jongho to giggle. He hadn’t even noticed the child was awake, nor did he realize it was nearly nine am on a school day. He held the youngest of the children in one arm as he climbed out of the crib, nearly falling over when his feet hit the ground. Man were his legs sore after being crammed in such a small space all night. 

“Oh my god! Are your brothers awake? Do they know they’re late? Shit- I mean- oh god I don’t have their lunches packed or their backpacks ready or-”

“Daddy took them to school, Mommy.”

Seonghwa looked to Wooyoung with wide eyes. “He did?”

The child nodded, ignoring Mingi, who was clinging to his arm and trying to dance with him.

The mother of six sighed in relief and nodded slowly. “Good.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “Are you two fed?”

The “twins” nodded enthusiastically.

“Dada made cin-min-mon toastie!” Mingi chirped.

Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s mispronunciation of cinnamon. He took Wooyoung’s hand, leading both him and Mingi downstairs. The first thing he noticed was the TV on and playing cartoons, Bubble Guppies to be exact. 

“How long have you two been alone?” He asked, suddenly realizing Hongjoong wasn’t home and if he had been asleep upstairs, that left the two four-year-olds alone. Thank god neither of them were tall enough to reach the dials to the stove.

Wooyoung shrugged, letting go of Seonghwa to sit on a play mat with Mingi in tow. “Dunno, Mommy. Daddy left ‘n told us to get you.”

Seonghwa sighed deeply and shook his head. He went to the kitchen and sat Jongho in his highchair, giving the baby a kiss on the forehead before getting some breakfast for him. 

It was going to be a long day.

♡♡♡

As expected, the day went by agonizingly slow. It felt like ages before the three oldest boys got home from school. Even then, something didn’t quite feel right. Maybe it was the guilt pooling in his stomach. He didn’t even know what he did wrong, but Hongjoong sure did.

“Mama?” Yunho hummed, sitting down beside Seonghwa with a tablet in his hands. “Will you watch Star Wars with me? None of my brothers want to.” He asked, giving his mother his award-winning puppy eyes.

Seonghwa didn’t have the heart to tell his son no, not with that look on his face. With a sigh and a smile, Seonghwa held the tablet in his lap and allowed Yunho to curl up against his side as The Empire Strikes Back began to play.

The pair, plus the addition of San and Wooyoung, was about halfway through the movie when Hongjoong came home. The man was home a bit earlier than usual, which was odd.

“You’re home early.” Seonghwa hummed, leaving Yunho with the tablet as he stood up. He approached his husband, going in for a kiss as he usually would. 

“I’m going back out.” Hongjoong said, avoiding Seonghwa’s eyes as he dodged the kiss. “I’ve got dinner with co-workers.” He said, bypassing his partner to go to the kitchen to grab a water. 

Seonghwa’s frown deepened. He looked to the trio on the couch, all of whom staring back at him. “Go upstairs, take Jongho too.” He told them, gesturing to the pac ‘n play. The last thing he wanted was the children seeing him argue with Hongjoong.

Seonghwa made his way to the kitchen, a frown on his lips. “What’s going on with you?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest. “You’ve been weird since last night.”

Hongjoong scoffed, putting his water glass down. “Go back to taking care of the kids.” He said, then proceeded to try to bypass Seonghwa.

The elder of the pair stuck his arm out to block his husband. “Excuse me?” He gawked. “I’m trying to care for my husband, the man I married.” He stood directly in front of Hongjoong. “I’m sorry for being concerned, but that’s my job. Now, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I don’t appreciate it.” Seonghwa crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head to the side slightly. “How about you take care of the kids tonight? Maybe being with them will fix whatever mood you’re in.” He said before turning to leave.

“They don’t want to be with me.” Hongjoong said with a dry laugh. “You’re their favorite, it’s obvious.”

Seonghwa frowned and turned back around, looking at his husband with a saddened expression. “What do you mean?” He asked softly. “Of course they want you, you’re their dad.” He said softly. 

Hongjoong shook his head in protest. “They don’t want me like they want you. You’re always the one they go to when something’s wrong, don’t even try to deny it, Hwa.” He sighed, pushing past his partner and going to change his shoes into a comfy pair of vans.

“Is this why you’ve been so upset lately?” Seonghwa asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

Hongjoong didn’t answer, busying himself by double-knotting his laces.

With a sigh, the eldest of the household made his way upstairs. After a few simple words of encouragement and promises of extra snuggles before bed if they did so, all six children went tumbling downstairs, well 5, Jongho was in Yunho’s arms. Once on the flat ground, Yunho lowered Jongho to the ground and held onto the child’s hands, helping him toddle over to Hongjoong. The baby only made it a few steps before having to be picked back up, but it was the thought that counts. Mingi clung to one of Hongjoong’s legs while San clung to the other. Yeosang had himself around one of the man’s arms, his cheek squished against his father’s forearm. Wooyoung was holding onto his father’s hand with both of his own. Yunho leaned against Hongjoong’s back with Jongho in his arms.

“Guys, go back to Mom, I really sho-”

“No!” San demanded. “Movie! Movie! Movie!” He chanted, soon the five other boys joining in, even Jongho who screamed nonsense.

Hongjoong sighed, knowing disagreeing would only lead to tears. “Fine, we can watch a movie.”

♡♡♡

One movie turned into two, then into four. Hongjoong ended up with six sleeping children and his hubby on top of him, all snuggling as close to him as they could and creating a warm bubble around him.

He hadn’t felt so loved in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always accepting oneshot requests!


End file.
